The Best Laid Plans
by amazemet13
Summary: Future Fic. Rory Gilmore went to Yale and met the man of her dreams. For a while she led the ideal life but suddenly it all changes. But is that really a bad thing?


I don't own Gilmore Girls nor do I claim to. I borrow ASP's brilliance and play with her creations. Don't sue because all I've got is a cool car and that is not even in my name.   
  
Prologue:  
  
Everything up to the "Poe" episode happened. I think most of what happens in the rest of season three will have happened (as we have yet to view the final episodes of season three I'm not sure but if spoilers and my suspicions are correct it will jive with the story) so steer clear if you know nothing about the end of this season.   
Rory and Jess broke up when he moved to California and she went to Yale.  
Rory went to Yale and met David Rubes at a party, hosted by mutual friend Tristin DuGrey, early in her freshman year. They fell in love instantly. Rory often wondered about it because unlike with Dean, who was the all-American boy, or with Jess, who shared her love of literature, Rory couldn't cite a shared interest or reason for loving him the way she did. It was the same for David and halfway through the summer after her sophomore year they married.   
  
It had been hard for Rory to do something so life changing against the wishes of her family and friends but she knew she was doing the right thing for herself and David. Because of her strained relationship with her mother Rory doubled up her classes and started taking summer courses to occupy her time. As a result she graduated the same year as David, the year before she was due to graduate, in 2006.  
  
David had a job waiting for him in a high-powered brokerage house and they moved to New York. Rory got a job as an underling for The Times right out of college. That same year Rory gave birth to twins, Wyatt Earp* and Lorelai (Liz) Elizabeth. Rory and   
David knew the birth of the twins wasn't timely but were both very happy.   
  
Everything was perfect. Rory was given a steady column, on the sports page covering the luckless New York Mets, but a column just the same and David was climbing the corporate ladder with surprising speed. They were an "it" couple. Liz and Wyatt were beautiful babies, both parents came from prestigious families and were well educated, and they were in love. Rory began to love her job as a sports writer, even if it wasn't the foreign correspondent she had dreamed of being, she formed connections with the players and with the game and best of all she could stay near her children.   
  
Then out of the blue David disappeared. After three months Rory received a call reveling that he was in Maine and had joined The Brothers and Sisters of the Cosmic Truth. Rory was destroyed. Her husband had left her and their children and joined a cult. After several weeks of denial Rory packed up her two-year-olds and moved back to Stars Hollow in order to regroup.  
  
In Stars Hollow Rory got a job covering all the local town events and the occasional major athletic event for the Stars Hollow Tribune. She rented an apartment from Luke at a discounted rate until she got on her feet; David had donated all their shared funds to his new "family."   
  
She reconciled with her mother. Lorelai had warmed up to David and Rory's marriage after they graduated and even more so when the twins were born but they were never truly close after the wedding. When Rory moved home they reconnected and returned to a relationship that was closer to the one they had shared when Rory was a teenager.   
  
Luke was great and he even offered to baby sit for Rory occasionally if the twins had been bathed, diapered, and put to bed beforehand. The other members of Stars Hollow were all outraged at what David had done to "their" Rory and felt it was their job to make it up to her. Miss Patty and Babette baby sat constantly and even Kirk offered to baby-sit, though Rory graciously turned him down. Dean, who had returned to Stars Hollow after college and managed a branch of Doose's market (Taylor was expanding), was friendly towards Rory and they became good friends with each other despite their shared history. Jess returned to Stars Hollow when the twins were six. California and Jimmy hadn't worked out and he was coming back to small town U.S.A. to write the great American novel. After the initial "weirdness" wore off Jess, who lived next door, became like the uncle her kids never had.   
Okay folks... That is the prologue. The story will explain the David situation better I swear. In short the story will introduce a new character, Gehrig, and will explain who he is, and the circumstances surrounding him. Someone will die (not a main character), and an old relationship will be renewed. Luke and Lorelai will get together because they're so cute and everything will work out but not until after some serious problems arise and you are all subjected to terrific amounts of suspense. This is my first shot at writing a fic so...Review if you're interested. Thanks a bunch! 


End file.
